Mating Rituals of Vampires in Love
by fembuck
Summary: Jessica's latest Vlog is interrupted by Pam and Tara's activities in the room next door. PamxTara


**Title: **Mating Rituals of Vampires in Love

**Author:** Janine (Fembuck)

**Fandom:** True Blood

**Characters:** Jessica, Pam, Tara

**Pairing:** Pam/Tara

**Rating:** R

**Words: **1,284

**Summary:** Jessica's latest Vlog is interrupted by Pam and Tara's activities in the room next door.

xxx

**Mating Rituals of Vampires in Love**  
Tuesday, September 4, 2012 at 10:00PM

Jessica put the tripod down on the plush white carpet that covered a majority of the floor in the room she had been given at Eric and Pam's safe house, and then she carefully situated the camera on it. She aimed the camera at the general area where she planned on sitting, and then with the remote control in her hand she moved in front of the camera and lowered herself onto the carpet so that she was sitting cross-legged.

Once she was seated, Jessica took a moment to make sure that she was positioned properly and then she pressed the record button on the remote and started recording her 51st Vlog.

"I just … I don't know what to do," Jessica began, her eyes wide as she stared into the camera, radiating deep melancholy. "Jason just … he won't even look at me, and I just don't know what to do. If I could get away, if I didn't have to see him every day, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could forget how much I … what I feel for him. But …"

A loud thumping sound reverberated around the room, shocking Jessica into silence.

Jessica remained still and silent for a moment, listening for another sound, but when none came she shrugged and turned back to the camera.

"But I'm trapped here with him. I mean, I'm not complaining. Not really. It's safe here. It's a safe house after all. And I need the protection because Bill has gone just … just gone crazy. Plus he's like super-powered now, and _so blood-thirsty_," she said, shuddering a little as she remembered the fanatic twinkle that had been in Bill's eyes the last time she had seen him … before he had hit her, just like her real father used to. "He used to be such a good man … vampire … vampire man …"

Jessica gasped as the thumping sound from before came back, only this time instead of one loud sound and then silence, there was a rhythmic series of thumps and then a loud moan.

"Oh my god," Jessica whispered, her eyes widening as she stared in the direction the thumps were coming from – as in from the room on the right, as in from the room Tara and Pam had been sharing. "Oh. My. God," Jessica repeated again as another moan carried through the wall and she realized that they really _had_started up again.

Jessica turned back to the camera and a big smile spread across her lips.

"Tara and Pam," Jessica said gleefully as she stared into the camera. "They've been going at it like bunnies for days," she whispered to the camera, leaning forward conspiratorially.

There was a particularly loud thump, and Jessica turned to look in the direction the sound had come from just as Pam's disembodied voice crying out, "Oh fuck!" filtered into the room.

Jessica turned back to the camera looking thoughtful.

"You know, you'd think Pam would be the one who … you know … like that she would _be on top_," Jessica whispered, sounding a little embarrassed but looking titillated. "But … well, at least from how it sounds, Tara is totally like 'the boss in the bedroom'," Jessica whispered, smiling. "Pam's always like 'Oh god' and 'Fuck! Faster!' and 'Jesus Tara!' and some way dirtier ones that I'm not even going to repeat," Jessica said shaking her head, even though a little smile still touched her lips. "Pam's got a filthy mouth," Jessica told the camera a second later. "No surprise there," she whispered, nodding to the camera.

There was silence for a little while as Jessica sat facing the wall, and the camera recorded her profile as she watched the wall with rapt attention. Then another moan carried through the wall and Jessica shook her head from side to side.

"You'd think they'd stop and come out for some moonlight every once in while," she said, "But nope. They just keep on …"

A long drawn out moan carried into the room, followed by a sharp cry.

"They just keep on," Jessica said shaking her head again.

_Tara!_

Jessica turned to face the wall again.

_Tara!_

Jessica tilted her head to the side curiously and leaned forward slightly.

_Jesus! Fuck!_

Jessica turned to the camera, pointed at the wall and said, "See!"

Then there was a loud thump, Pam called out Tara's name once more, a loud cry filtered into Jessica's room, and then silence.

"I think they're done … or like, done _for now_ more like," Jessica said shaking her head again, looking partly exasperated and partly amused. "I think they must like … cuddle for a while afterward or something," she said smiling again, looking absolutely delighted by the thought.

Jessica was silent for a moment after that as she stared past the camera contemplatively.

"You know, a week ago, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me that _Pam_ could be like kinda cute, but it's true," Jessica said, her tone beseeching as if she was imploring the camera to believe her. "She gets real sort of soft in the eyes when she looks at Tara, and when they do come out of their room for a few minutes to get a True Blood or something, they always hold hands," Jessica whispered, scrunching up her nose in delight before she smiled. "They'd kill me if they knew I was saying this, and it's really strange to think about since usually they're both kinda terrifyin', but when they're around each other they're both really adorable."

Jessica sighed and a look of sadness came over her face as she looked into the camera.

"They're lucky they have each other," she sighed wistfully. "Pam's such a good maker … _and_ a good girlfriend! My maker's the worst. And not just the worst maker ever, but the worst vampire ever! And … and Jason won't even look at me let alone hold my hand!"

Jessica started to blink as blood welled in her eyes.

"I just … I want someone to cuddle with, you know," Jessica said, her lip quivering as she spoke. "I want someone who will open doors for me, and offer me their hand when I'm ready to get up off of the couch," Jessica said, wiping at her eyes and then making a face when she saw her crimson stained finger. "Ew," she moaned. "I hate crying blood. It's so gross," she complained rubbing at her red finger with her other hand.

The red light above the door to her room started to blink on and off, and Jessica stared at it for a moment then sighed.

"The red light is blinking," Jessica sighed. "That's like our version of a dinner bell," she explained to the camera before sighing again. "I better go or I'm gonna get stuck with the B- again. It's awful. Really chalky. I mean I usually get stuck with it anyway cause I'm the weakest. Even Tara's stronger than me and she's only like ten days old. I don't get it, but Sookie says that maybe it's because Tara used to do Girl UFC when she ran away to New Orleans," Jessica murmured. "Anyway, I better go or I won't even stand a chance," she concluded and then she lifted the remote and camera blinked off.

The End


End file.
